Life's Revelations: Unexpected Meetings
by Xennie.B
Summary: Life's Revelations #? - Jack decides Ianto's due for a break and a bit of a sleep in. So Jack sets out to complete Ianto's morning chores for him, unfortunately things don't quite go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in line at the bank had been the last place Captain Jack Harkness expected to find himself on a Monday morning. He'd been determined that Ianto deserved to sleep in this morning and the only way he figured the Welshman wasn't going to be in a hissy fit when he woke up was if Jack had done his morning chores for him so he wasn't behind in his work.

So after feeding all their permanent guests at the hub and with a bankbook stuffed in one pocket and the shopping list in the other, Jack had snuck out of the hub an hour ago and had been standing in his current place in line for half that time.

Folding his arms he surveyed the room, being early Monday morning the still only had the minimal staff on, two tellers, a manager in his office and a security guard who was so young he was still fighting a battle with acne. One teller was counting money and working on some sort of Data entry leaving the other girl to deal with the customers, one of which was the little old lady whom was currently asking her to explain how to fill in her check book. At this rate he would be here until lunch time. There was a welsh couple with their teenage son standing behind him talking about how they were going to surprise their older son and behind them was two young women discussing where they were going for their shopping trip.

Finally the little old lady finished her transactions and headed for the door. Jack waited until the teller had finished what she was doing then made his way forward as she looked up and smiled at him, her smile quickly becoming flirtatious as she looked him over. Jack gave her his biggest smile back and watched in amusement as a flush crept across her cheeks. He could practically hear Ianto's exasperated sigh from here.

Before he reached the counter there was a loud bang from the door and a flash of light temporarily blinding everyone in the room. Jack was still trying to clear his eyes when the first cries of panic and fear began. Shaking his head he managed to clear most of the blur, when he looked up though he found himself looking into a face he hoped he'd never have to see again.

* * *

Ianto yawned rolling over in bed only to find the other side already cold, meaning Jack had been up for some time. Glancing at the bedside clock he sat up in shock when he saw how late it was. Seeing a note propped up next to the clock with his name on it. He grabbed it, quickly recognized Jack's handwriting and read through the note.

Jack decided I needed a sleep in and shut off all the alarms... and now he's doing my chores?!

Ianto stared blankly at the page for a minute as he pictured Jack doing his chores... feeding Myfanwy and the Weevils he could imagine as he'd seen Jack do that plenty of times in the past but going to the bank, post-office and shopping...

Nope those images just weren't coming to him at all.

Hearing the tell tale signs of the teams arrival he realized that the alarm on the cog' door must have been what woke him and he rolled out of bed heading for the shower.

* * *

Tosh looked up as Ianto entered the main area of the hub.

"Morning," she greeted him with a friendly smile which he quickly returned.

"Morning, would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please," Tosh replied glancing over towards the autopsy bay as Owen stumbled back up the stairs carrying his file, he spotted Ianto and grunted some sort of greeting before flopping into his chair.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked which gained him an affirmative sounding grunt.

"Where's Jack?" Gwen called down to them as she walked out of the hothouse having not found him in her quick search of the hub.

Tosh glared at her computer wishing Gwen was close enough to throw the dirty look at her.

In the reflection of her monitor she caught Ianto rolling his eyes and had to suppress a laugh. Since Jack's return Gwen had managed to slip back into treating Ianto as the hired help rather than a member of the team.

"I believe he's running errands this morning," Ianto supplied as she finally reached them.

"Jack doesn't run errands, he gets you to," Gwen replied confused but Ianto simply ignored her and made his way to the coffee machine.

* * *

Jack sat at the back of the bank with the rest of the hostages making sure he kept a close eye on their captors. The last thing he needed was for the Dimets to think he was hostile.

The earlier flash had disabled all communications, alarms and as an unfortunate side effect rendered their weapons useless much the same way the Sontarans do. Dimets were a race of aliens with a love for anything shiny and/or reflective that they can use to decorate their water planet. They could almost pass as human except for their red eyes and their skin was covered in tiny scales that felt smooth to the touch and took on a yellow hue when the light hit them. Most of the race was peaceful and fun except for the 10% of the population who were dubbed 'the collectors' the ones who searched the galaxy for things to take back to the rest of the planet. These ones were ruthless barbarians who would kill to get what they wanted. The manager stood in front of the lead Dimet who luckily spoke English.

Jack listened as the conversation continuously went around in circles, this was the problem with civilians talking to aliens: they just assumed they were dealing with annoying teenagers.

"This is ridiculous; he's getting us nowhere," growled the father.

"Dad, be quiet!" hissed the son, where they sat behind Jack, the mother tucked between the two men protectively.

"Boys, please," she sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Your husband's right though," Jack said climbing to his feet and slowly raising his hands.

Guns instantly trained on him and he paused, the lead Dimet snapped his fingers and had the manager dragged back to the room where the tellers and guards were being kept. The leader turned to face him and Jack bowed respectfully "Lord Collector may I approach?" Jack asked looking up from his bow. He watched the leaders eyebrows rise in surprise and murmurs swept through his troop.

"Approach," the Lord replied, when Jack was a few feet away he stopped and waited to be spoken to, as their customs dictated was proper respect for a Lord collector. The last thing he needed to do was aggravate their captors when innocent civilians were in the room and he had no weapons. The Lord walked around him looking him over trying to work out who or what he was.

"Arise," stated the Lord and Jack stood to his full height though kept his eyes from the Lord Collectors face. While the Lord circled him again his eyes flickered to the TV above the counter displaying the CCTV feed from outside the building where the police were beginning to organize first contact with their captors. Jack tried not to flinch as he felt the Lord step up behind him taking in his scent. The Lord collector stepped back in front of Jack and clicked his tongue signalling for Jack to look at him.

"You know our customs, know we are not your foolish youth dressed up, that we are 'aliens'. And those are not the pheromones of a man from this century of false scents. You are from the future."

"Yes I am," Jack replied ignoring the surprised murmurs form behind him.

"What time?"

"The 51st Century," Jack replied and as soon as the words have left him mouth the Lord Collector's hand snapped out and grabbed Jack's wrist to reveal his vortex manipulator.

"Time agent," he sneered releasing Jack's wrist as if it had burnt him.

[Not anymore] Jack replied straightening his sleeve to cover his wrist strap once more.

[I despise time agents. They're manipulative liars,]

[Which is why I left the agency, they betrayed me. I've been living in this time for years.] Jack explained.

[Why should I believe you?]

[Because I can help you at what you want and keep them safe in the process.]

The Lord stared at him for a while and this time Jack held his gaze.

[Fine, but one wrong move and I won't hesitate to shoot you. And from what I hear these human weapons can be quite painful if they don't kill you.]

[Of course Lord Collector. Have they asked you for a list of demands yet?]

[Not yet,] The Lord replied after a few moments [Okay, here's what you tell them,] Jack said moving towards the desk where he could write it down instead of relying on the Lord to remember the specifics.

* * *

Ianto paced the main area of the hub. Jack should have been back hours ago. There was no way it would take this long even if he'd had to wait in lines wherever he'd gone.

"Oi Tea-boy for fucks sake sit down, you're making me dizzy!" Owen snapped throwing his pencil at Ianto who easily side stepped the flying object.

"Jack should have been back hours ago," Ianto muttered.

"You know what Jack like, he probably met a cute teller and took her back to a hotel or something," Gwen said though you could tell she was highly unimpressed by the idea.

Owen and Tosh flicked glances between Ianto and Gwen not believing she'd just said that in front of Ianto. Tosh's attention flicked back to screen in front of her as it signalled an incoming alert. Activating the program the results quickly covered the screen, the police were dealing with a hostage situation which was normally none of their business but it was the list of demands that had flagged the scanning programs interest.

"Ah Guys..." Tosh said.

"What is it Tosh?" Owen asked.

"I think I know where Jack is," Tosh replied.

"Is that all, I told you he'd be fine," Gwen replied.

"I think he's a hostage in a bank hold up down town," Tosh explained.

"What?" Ianto blurted out jumping forward to look at the screen, Owen and Gwen right behind him.

"Look at the list of demands," Tosh explained.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Ianto muttered.

* * *

After the ransom demands had been sent out Jack was ordered to sit back with the other hostages. At first they were silent, not quite sure what to say to the man that was technically as alien to them as their captors. It was the son who finally spoke to him.

"So you're from the future huh?" he asked ignoring his father warning look. Jack looked up at the boy, he looked familiar somehow but Jack couldn't quite place where from.

"What's your name kid?"

"Alun,"

"Please to meet you Alun, I'm Jack and yes I was born and raised 3,000 odd years in the future, but I live here in Cardiff now and I have for a long time."

"Are you human or part alien or something?"

"Human; maybe a dash of something in there but 98% human,"

"So you can time travel?"

"I used to be able to, that's what my job was as a Time Agent, then things happened, my transportation broke and I settled down here," Jack shrugged.

"Not the best place to pick really, too much rain," Alun muttered and Jack laughed.

"I guess, but I work here, besides I have developed a soft spot for the Welsh recently," Jack smiled remembering the young Welshman he's left in bed.

"Well this is my Tad Gelthin and my Mam Sara, we live in Newport we came to visit my brother today," Alun shrugged.

"I'm Millie," Said one of the two girls that had been at the back of the cue.

"And I'm Francine," replied the other her teeth chattering slightly as she said this.

Jack frowned it really wasn't that cold in here, which meant the girl was likely slipping into shock. Jack easily slipped his coat off and wrapped it tightly around the girl. She smiled shyly up at him and whispered thank you as she pulled the heavy wool tighter around her. Jack smiled back but the smile was ripped from his face as he was suddenly yanked backwards by the neck of his shirt.

He landed on his back a few feet away choking slightly as he heard the scared gasps and murmurs of the other hostages. Looking up the Lord was standing over him furious about something, though what Jack had no idea.

"Forgot to mention that you were armed didn't you Time Agent."

"I didn't bother because it's useless, you made sure of that," Jack replied hissed in pain as the Lord stomped down on his shoulder.

"We rendered this times weapons useless, that does not mean yours will be as well."

"It is a weapon from this time." Jack argues.

"I don't believe you, lying Time Agent," The Lord sneered.

The next few seconds happened so fast Jack almost missed them; two loud bangs echoed in the room, the women behind him screamed and pain exploded through his shoulder and stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack was next aware enough to take in his surroundings he found himself encircled by the other hostages, his head resting in Sara's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair and sang something soothing to him, something familiar and welsh.

"Mam, he's awake again," Alun said drawing everyone's attention back down to him.

"How do you feel?" Francine asked, her teeth were still chattering a little though not a badly as before and his coat was now over him where he laid on the floor.

"I'll be fine, once we get out of here, how long have I been out?" Jack asked voice harsh from the strain of staying conscious as he slowly bled out on the bank floor.

"You've only been unconscious for around ten minutes, after the Lord shot you he had one of the others drag you over and dump you with us." Gelthin explained.

"What's happening outside, I can't see the TV," Jack gasped, the team better hurry he had no real desire to come back in front of a bunch of strangers.

"Nothing's changed, we'll watch it for you though," Millie said taking Francine and moving a little way off where they could see one of the TVs bearing the live news feed from outside.

"Don't worry the cops will sort this out soon and we can get you to a doctor," Gelthin said.

"No offence to the local police, But they haven't got a chance." Jack muttered.

"There has to be someone who can help us, some government agency or something," Alun sighed.

"My team should show up soon, they know what to do, there was a code message in the demands I recommended the Dimets make, they'll figure it out and be here any minute." Jack replied, it hurt to talk, but he was pretty sure the effort and concentration behind it was the only thing keeping him from slipping unconscious.

"You should try and get some rest, save your energy until we can get you some help." Sara

"If I rest too much I'll pass out, I need to stay conscious, keep talking to me."

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked softly.

"Anything."

"Have you got a little lady at home waiting for you, we can call her as soon as we get out of here so she can meet you at the hospital if you want." Sara asked. Jack smirked and was just about to respond when Millie rushed back over to their sides.

"There's something happening outside, some government people or something, They pulled up in a big black SUV and the cops just moved out the way for them," Millie said.

"That's great, can you keep watching for me please?" Jack asked and Millie nodded her head eagerly before moving back to where Francine was and Jack could see the hope and relief spread through the hostages.

"Are these guys your team? The ones you sent a message to?"

"That's them," Jack replied.

"Does your girlfriend know you're special ops?" Gelthin asked wondering if they'd have to let her know that her love was killed by accident or working, then again she supposed the government would just tell her some sort of cover story.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Jack replied.

"The smile earlier said you did," Sara replied with a searching look.

"Boyfriend?" Alun guessed

Jack smirked, "It's complicated, and yes, he knows. We work together; he's one of my team."

"He's 'Shagging the boss' is that why it's complicated?" Alun asked with an amused smile. He long ago learnt that there was more than love between a man and a woman and that it didn't matter who you loved as long as you were happy. He and his brother had been raised that way and one of their aunts was in a long term relationship with another woman.

"Alun!" Gelthin warned; his son's bluntness was one more the less favourable traits he'd picked up in college.

"No he's alright, we joke about it all the time. I think our doctor may have given him a bit of crap about it, but that's not why it's complicated," Jack replied.

"Why then?" Sara asked.

"It's just hard to explain;" Jack sighed.

"Will you tell me about him? Sara asked, genuinely interested.

"He hassled me for a job, stalked me and everything," fondness at the memories creeping into his voice.

"You obviously hired him though," Gelthin replied in amusement.

"Yep fell straight for his charms," Jack smiled, wincing a little in pain.

"What's he like?" Sara asked soothingly, running her fingers through Jack's hair in a gesture she used for years to comfort her boys when they were younger.

"Tall, dark and handsome in a suit, and of course he's Welsh."

"Always a good start," Sara smiled nodding her head in approval as Alun and Gelthin chuckled above her.

"He's super organized. The team would fall apart without him. I probably would. We all rely on him more than we should."

Sara frowned as she noticed Jack's sentences were getting shorter and his words were beginning to slur a little. She shifted her weight a little underneath him and he gasped in pain, she had known the movement might hurt him but only enough to bring him to a little more.

"So what's his job, or can't you tell us that?" Alun asked seeing the worry on his mother's face and the drowsy pain from Jack.

"He started as general support and clean-up. The 'tea-boy' our doctor called him. Now he's the archivist. He goes into the field with us. He still runs support but we all pitch in a bit more. Except for the coffee. He'd kill us if we touched his coffee machine."

"Should you really be telling us all this?" Gelthin asked with a frown.

"Probably not. Yan said I get blabby when I'm suffering blood loss,"

"Is that his name?" Alun asked and Jack nodded in reply before coughing a little, a small trickle of blood slipped from his lips. Sara stroked his face as his breathing slowed down again. Gelthin handed her his handkerchief and she gently wiped the blood and tears of pain from Jack's face.

"How'd you get together?" Sara asked once she was sure he could talk again. She hated this, pushing him to keep talking, but he needed to stay conscious until help arrived.

"Started out as shagging sort of a mutual comfort, company thing," Jack murmured.

"But it's not now?" Sara asked.

"No. Not sure what it is now," Jack admitted.

"What's changed?"

"We go out. Talk even more than we did before. Some nights he stays with me. But I live on base so... we try and stay at his place... as often as we can."

Francine was the one to rush to their side this time with an update on what was happening outside.  
"Something's happening, the police are pissed off about something and the guys from the SUV have vanished, I think they're planning to do something."

"Won't be long now," Jack muttered sleepily.

Francine glanced down at him chewing her lip in worry "Is he going to be ok?"

"They need to hurry," Gelthin said.

"I'll be fine," Jack argued weakly not noticing the worried looks that passed between the others around him.

Francine took one last look at Jack before going back to join Millie. Jack watched Francine go and stared after her, it always amazed him how life and death situation could bring a group of complete strangers together. Sara gazed down at Jack, the 'young' man's head was still resting in her lap and her motherly instincts were kicking into full overdrive as she got to know him better and realized what a unique person he seemed to be. She only hoped that once this was all over she's be able to keep in touch with him, if he got out of this alive. His eyes began to drift closed and a shot of dread spread through her so she started their conversation again.

"Well from what you told us about you and Yan. What you have it sounds like a relationship to me."

"Hmm," Jack replied eyes sliding open again to focus on the woman above him.

"Do you love him?" Sara asked quietly.

"I think I do," Jack said a small smile spreading across his face.

Sara smiled back at him "Have you told him?"

"No," Jack whispered.

"Why on Earth not?" Sara scowled and Gelthin smiled in amusement as she slipped into full mother mode, he could see his wife was getting quiet attached to their injured hero.

"It's not me. I don't do attachments." Jack muttered not meeting her eyes.

"Sounds to me like you already are."

"Maybe."

"Does he love you?" Sara asked and Jack's bleary eyes met hers, he stared at her blankly for a moment.

"I don't know. Not for sure. Think so," Jack tried to shrug out of habit but hissed in pain as the movement jarred both his injuries.

"He's never said?" Sara asked confused, how could two people who obviously care for each other be so blind and deaf in regards to their feelings.

"Don't talk feelings. Show inste..." Jack said voice slurring as his eyes drifted closed.

"Jack? Jack!"

"m arwayke,"

"Oh God, If we don't get him help right now he's going to die," Sara whispered, Gelthin stepped up behind his wife and hugged her from behind to try and comfort her.

* * *

Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto were in position around the bank.

"Are we sure Jack's even in here," Owen asked though the coms.

"No one else would have left a message like that and no aliens would ask for it," Gwen replied.

"I just wanted to double check that we weren't going to go blazing in there for no reason," Owen grumbled back.

"We're not blazing, were strategically taking out the hostile aliens," Tosh replied.

"How many aliens were there?" Gwen asked.

"They're called Diments, and there's five. The leader and two others are in the main area with the first group of hostages. The remaining two are in a room at the back of the bank holding the other hostages," Ianto explained.

"Ok so we're clear on the details then. Ianto and Toshiko are to take out the pair in the back and retrieve the hostages that are back there while Owen and I take out the three in the main area." Gwen said.

"Make sure you take out the leader first, it will send the other two into a confusion, they're very reliant on their ranks." Ianto explained.

"How the hell do you know that?" Owen snorted.

"It's my job." Ianto replied.

"Are we all ready?" Tosh asked.

"Yes"

"Yep."

"Let's do this."

"First priority is the hostages," Gwen said as a final note.

"Ready... and go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sara let out a muffled scream as all hell suddenly broke out around them, Alun and Gelthin automatically moved in a protective manner to either side of her and she belatedly realized that in the same movement they'd shielded Jack. Millie and Francine scrambled back over to them and between the five of them they huddled together in a protective circle around their injured co-captive.

Two figures burst into the room from opposite sides, guns drawn. The Lord went ballistic barking out orders at his two men who drew their weapons and were aiming for the two new figures. The man took aim and fired twice taking out the Lord with a quick efficiency that spoke of training and skill you would never see in the police force. The other two aliens froze in shock staring at their fallen leader, giving their rescuers the opportunity to easily take them out as well.

"Clear?" the girl asked, eyes constantly scanning the area.

"Clear," the man confirmed his eyes settling on them "One of the Hostages looks injured, we need to find Jack see what he wants to do with the whole situation." The man said holstering his gun underneath his jacket and making his way slowly towards them as if he didn't want to spook them.

"Owen," The weak whisper made Sara look down to see Jack had regained consciousness, though how aware he was she wasn't entirely sure "Owen," he murmured again eyes flickering around searching.

"Are you Owen?" Gelthin asked the man who was slowly moving towards them. The man froze and exchanged looks with the woman who stepped closer as if to flank her comrade.

"Why?" The man asked.

"Jack was whispering the name, I think it's because he heard your voice when he came to. He needs to get to a hospital and fast." Gelthin said quietly stepping to the side so the pair could see the man they were protecting. The woman gasped in shock, but the man's reaction was much different, swearing under his breath he dashed forward yanking his pack off his shoulders as he skidded to a stop at Jack's side.

Skidded in Jack's blood which Sara had been trying not to notice had slowly spread across the floor around them as he bled out in her arms. The others moved out of his way as the man lent over Jack and began checking him over, a small medical torch which moved between his hands and teeth when he needed it. So this was the doctor Jack had mention, she only hoped he wasn't too late.

"Owen?" Jack whispered and the man moved into Jack's cloudy vision.

"Now look what you've gone and gotten yourself into," Owen said smirking down Jack.

A flicker of a smile came on Jack's face before disappearing in a wince of pain.

"Hey Jack," The woman said leaning over Owen's shoulder so Jack could see her.

"Gwen. How's yoo Gorgis?"

"Better than you evidently. Owen?" the woman Gwen turned to look at the man as she spoke to him. Owen shook his head, stuffing the torch back into his pack "I'm amazed he's still conscious, he must have been holding on until we got here to make sure it all went well."

"But why not just... you know..." Gwen said making a hand signal that made no sense, but was obviously supposed to mean something to the doctor.

"Wouldn't that be fun to explain, besides you know ever since he got back from travelling he freaks out when he comes back... unless a certain Tea-boy is nearby of course."

"Do something!" Millie sobbed.

"I can't I'm sorry," Owen said and Gwen pulled the distraught girl into her arms.

"Hey, no cry. Be fine." Jack muttered before grunting in pain "Yan,"

Owen and Gwen looked at each other before Owen reached to his ear to activate his com.

"Ianto, you need to get in here, Jack's hurt bad, blood loss, he's asking for you..... Nah, nothing I can do" Owen replied and Sara glared at him fiercely through her own tears, how could he be so casually telling a man his lover was dying.

"He's on his way mate." Owen said giving Jack one last smile before standing up, he glanced down at his jeans which were soaked with blood from the knee down and winced.

From across the room they could see an Asian woman usher the bank staff out from the hallway where they'd been locked in one of the rooms down there, a young man in a suit pushed his way between them and jogged across the room towards them.

Sara bit back a gasp of shock staring down at the man in her arms, then back up at the new arrival, as he reached them and dropped to his knees beside Jack not paying any attention to what he was kneeling in, he briefly caught her gaze before looking away. She glanced at her husband and son who looked just as flabbergasted as she felt.

Ianto leaned over Jack, resting one hand on the older man's cheek, as the other hand lacing his fingers through Jack's closest hand, bringing their joined hands to rest by his heart.

"Got message?" Jack muttered not even opening his eyes but knowing who it was none the less.

"Yes we got your message, honestly Sir, a coffee coloured spaceship? Was that the best you could come up with?" Ianto smiled.

"Worked though," Jack grumbled wincing in pain.

"See what happens when you try and be thoughtful?" Ianto whispered as Jack's eyes flickered open to meet him.

"You needed sleep," Jack replied weakly.

"Next time you think I need to sleep in, stay with me. Leave my errands and I'll run them when I get up later," Ianto smiled down at him. Sara watched the pair together, their feelings were obvious to anyone who could see them and they'd never even admitted them to each other and now Jack was dying and they'd lose each other.

"Love you," Jack whispered.

Ianto chuckled, "I know and I you." he said pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead, with a strength that defied his frame he lifted Jack slightly and moved behind him so Jack was now leaning against his chest with Ianto's arm wrapped tightly around his chest.

Sara bit back a sob as tears began to stream down her cheeks as Jack's eyes drifted closed, his chest still moved with his shaky breathing but she knew it wouldn't be much longer now.

Owen rested his hand on Ianto shoulder "We'll take the hostages out, did you prepare the drinks?"

"They're ready in the back of the SUV." Ianto replied taking his eyes off Jack to look at the doctor.

"We'll meet you outside later," Gwen replied and Sara stared at them in disbelief, their boss was dying in the arms of his lover and they were acting like it was just another day at work.

Ianto seemed to calm as well, a little sad but nowhere near what he should be, he was more than likely in shock.

"Come on ma'am it's time to go," Gwen said offering her hand to Sara as Owen and the Asian woman began ushering the others towards the exit, though Alun and Gelthin were staying back with her.

"Leave them," Ianto said.

"But Ianto..." Gwen began.

"Go and see to the others, they looked after Jack this whole time they deserve to be here."

"But Ianto it's not like they're going to remember anyway."

"Gwen! Just go!" Ianto growled surprising everyone there; Gwen threw him a dirty look before leaving after the others.

Alun and Gelthin came back over to sit with her as Ianto continued to cradled Jack to him; No one said anything, because no one really knew what to say. Ianto began to hum quietly, it sounded like Glen Miller, though Sara wasn't completely sure, his voice smooth and steady as he held Jack.

They watched in silence as Jacks breathing slowed before stopping completely. Ianto continued to hum eyes focused completely on the man in his arms.

"Ianto," Gelthin said hand reaching out to him.

Ianto looked up "Just wait," he said quietly before looking back to Jack.

"Yan," Alun tried.

"Shhh Alun, It's OK just give him a minute, he'll be back," Ianto replied a small smile spreading across his face.

Sara stood up and moved to behind Ianto, she leant down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Come on Ianto, you need to let him go Cariad."

Ianto squeezed her arms with one hand, "Please trust me, just wait a few more minutes and he'll be fine."

"People can't just get up again after that much blood loss son," Gelthin tried.

"Jack's special, I've seen him get up from so much worse. He's not like us, he's immortal," Ianto explained patiently.

Sara stood and exchanged worried looks with Alun and Gelthin over Ianto's head.

"Yan, We know he's from the future, but he said he's human and human's aren't immortal, that sort of stuff isn't real," Alun said but all he got was a chuckle in reply.

Sara was just about to say something but all that escaped her mouth was a small scream of shock as Jack suddenly surged to life in Ianto's arms.

Gasping, arms failing, his eyes were full of panic as he looked around in confusion.

"Whoa, Jack, I've got you, it's OK," Ianto said catching his lover and pulling him back into his chest.

Jack's eyes found Ianto and he instantly began to calm "Yan?"

"I'm right here," Ianto replied bending down and even at the awkward angle he managed to press a kiss to Jack's lips which he eagerly returned tilting his head up to get a better angle, his hand coming up to the back of Ianto neck to hold him in place as the younger man went to pull away.

Gelthin cleared his throat and the pair broke apart a little flustered, though Ianto grinned up at Gelthin.

Jack's eyes flickered between the three in wonder, "What are you still doing here, I though the others took them all out to be retconned,"

"They did, I thought it was appropriate that they stay here as we owe them a some explanations after what they saw and did."

Jack stared at Ianto in confusion "They helped me, so much, but Ianto, they're still civilians."

"Trust me Jack I know they are," Ianto replied smiling mysteriously.

Sara glared at him arms crossed with a look that only a mother could pull off. This was no time to be messing around.

"Then what...?"

"Honestly Jack, when I pictured you meeting my parents, this wasn't how I saw it happening."

THE END


End file.
